


the ones that i call home

by romanovaly



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Gen, also dawsey kids because they would be the cutest hellraisers, basically the whole CFD/CPD crew lbr, with bonus leslie shay when i'm in the mood to cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovaly/pseuds/romanovaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew raising a kid would take an entire firehouse? / series of one shots related to casey and dawson and their two families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. field trips

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a direct sequel to _this city brings you down_ , but the backbone of this story is formed in that fic. These oneshots don't follow any particular order, but they are from the same (imagined) universe.

_you know what i'm thankful for? two families, and not many people can say that_   **otis, "two families"**

—

"So next week's career week at school," wide blue eyes stare up from behind the couch. Matt can hear the TV playing some cartoon in the background as he walks through the house to drop off his gear in the office.

"Yeah, I saw the email from your teacher."

" _Well_ , Jessica and Caroline were talking about what their parents do and then some of the guys joined in and said that  _their_ parents have cool jobs and then I kind of, sort of said that I beat them all and  _now everyone thinks we're going to the firehouse next week_ ," the last part is said in a rush and Matt watches as a head of dark hair disappears behind the couch.

"I, uh, I don't think I ever got that memo. Are you the Chief, now?" he asks, amusement in his voice, as he leans over the and spies his eight-year old daughter sprawled on the cushions, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "I don't know how happy Boden would be with an upstart like you taking his job."

" _Daddy_ ," she whines. "It was an honest mistake but please, please,  _please_  can you call Mrs. Park and see if everyone can come visit you at work? It'll be the  _worst_  if it doesn't happen."

"Oh, the  _worst_ , huh?" he grins and reaches down, tickling her side and making her laugh relentlessly. "What did your mom say?"

"Nothin', she and Alex aren't back from the park yet," she sits up and crosses her legs, her braid is falling out and there's a stain on the corner of her pink shirt. "I told mommy that I'd wait for you so that you wouldn't get worried when you came back to an empty house. She said not to answer the door for anybody, even Uncle Kelly."

"Well, your mom's a smart one," Matt gazes down and furrows his brow. "Wanna take a ride, kiddo?"

"Sure," she says brightly, hopping up off the couch and quickly slipping on the shoes lying abandoned next to the couch. "Where we going?"

"Visiting a friend," answers Matt as he texts Gabby.  _Took Mia to 51, we'll be back soon._ His phone beeps seconds later as he watches his daughter haul herself into the truck.  _Alright, be careful. Love you._ He replies quickly,  _Love you, too_ , before tossing his phone in the cup holder and pulling out into the street.

His daughter chatters from the back of the truck's cab, telling him about her day at school and the latest drama between different classmates and her current argument with her brother. Mia's friendly and open-nature usually endears her to everyone she meets, but especially everyone at Firehouse 51. First Watch is on shift today and Matt nods hello to familiar faces, Mia giggling as she walks in step with him. Pouch comes racing through the apparatus floor and Mia breaks free to give the dog a hug, cooing nonsense as she pets Pouch's head.

"Boden in his office?" he asks the Squad Lieutenant, who nods and waves a hand towards the door.

"Last I saw, yeah. Don't think he's left yet. He was complaining his wife was giving him a headache."

"Mia, come on," Matt calls out, watchful eyes tracking his ever-curious daughter's movement. She stands up and walks over to him, Pouch trotting after. "Remember the rules?"

"Stay by your side, don't run off, don't get in people's way," she recites.

"Good girl," he says as he grips her hand and winds around firefighters and administrators. They stop in front of Connie's desk, Pouch still trailing beside them. "Is he busy?"

Connie shakes her head and waves them by, "No, he'll be happy for the distraction. Hello, Mia."

"Hi, Ms. Connie!" Mia skips ahead and knocks on the door to the Chief's office, waiting only a moment before rushing in.

Matt sighs at her excitement and follows after her, finding her already behind Boden's desk and chattering excitedly.

"Hey, Chief."

"Lieutenant, to what do I owe this surprise?" Boden's grinning, his teeth bright against his dark skin and tired eyes. "I wasn't expecting you until shift tomorrow."

"Mia's got a favor to ask you," Matt starts as his daughter whips her head back, scandalized.

She circles the desk and tugs on his shirt. "I thought  _you_  were gonna ask him?" she whispers loudly.

"It's  _your_  idea," he whispers back just as loud. He tugs on her braid as she huffs and returns to Boden's side.

"Uncle Wallace?"

"Yes, Mia?"

Matt watches as she looks down and scuffs her shoes against the ground before mumbling, "Could my class come on a field trip to 51 for career week when mom and dad are on shift next week?"

Boden leans back in his chair and covers his mouth with a hand. Mia's eyes are gleaming with hope as she awaits his answer. Finally, he hunches forward, places a hand on her slender shoulder and slowly smiles, "I think we can work something out, Mia."

The squeal she emits following the answer has Matt cringing, but he smiles all the same as she races towards him for a hug, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, everyone's gonna be  _so_  excited."

"I'll get in touch with Mia's teacher and set up the details tomorrow," he tells Boden, reaching out for a handshake. "I know this wasn't really through the proper channels, Chief, but I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry, Casey, it's the least I can do," Boden nods towards Mia, "She's a good kid, deserves the world."

"Ha, yeah, she's something," they watch as she races around the office with Pouch on her heels. "Really, though, thanks, Chief."

Boden smiles and returns to his desk before replacing his glasses and peering over them, "I'll see you tomorrow, Matt. Say hello to Alex and Gabriela."

"Will do, give the same to Donna and Terrance." He closes the door behind him before gathering Mia and heading back out of the firehouse.

"I wasn't done playing with Pouch," she pouts as they walk past the bay, where First Watch's candidate is busy cleaning off Truck 81.

"Make sure it's sparkling for us tomorrow, candidate," Matt says sternly and he hears a few of the guys laugh from behind them. He looks down at Mia, "You can play with Pouch later. She's always here, waiting for you and your brother."

"I guess," she replies sadly, clambering into the truck and waving sadly at her docile playmate. Matt hides a grin at her dramatics and climbs into the driver's seat. There's silence for a few minutes before Mia speaks up again, "Can we keep this a secret from mom? I wanna surprise her!"

Matt looks back at her through the rearview mirror. She's grinning widely, all teeth and cheeks just like her Gabby, and he nods knowing he's already lost the battle. "Alright, we can surprise her."

He's sitting in his quarters the following week when there's a knock on the door. He looks up to see Gabby leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow.

"You ever think of joining the CPD, that's a pretty good stare-down."

"Wanna tell me why our daughter and her classmates are running around the apparatus floor?" she asks as she moves further into the room, leaning against his desk.

"She wanted to surprise you."

"Did my husband want to surprise me, too?"

"He thought it might be funny watching you squirm."

"Hey!" she exclaims, hitting him on the arm. "Not nice, I can make you sleep on the couch."

Matt stands up and puts an arm around her shoulders, "You'd miss me too much. Come on, let's go see our daughter correct Otis as he gives the tour."

When they step outside, Mia is already holding court in the space between Ambulance 61 and Truck 81, excitedly telling her classmates about its functions. Pouch is circling through the crowd of kids, pausing every so often to accept a pat on the head. The rest of Firehouse 51 is standing in a half circle, smiling fondly.

Mia spots the two of them as they slowly walk towards the group and lights up, loudly exclaiming, "And, Truck 81's lieutenant is my dad! He's the one in charge of  _everybody_  on Truck and saves  _tons_  of people from burning buildings." She grabs his hand and drags him over towards her classmates, where twenty-five pairs of eyes follow his every move.

"Are you really a firefighter?" asks one of the kids and suddenly the floodgates open and Matt finds himself fielding questions for the next twenty minutes.

He, Otis, and Cruz are just starting to let each kid sit in the Truck when he gets a chance to look out at his friends. Gabby's standing off to the side with Brett and Severide, a camera in hand as she documents every moment. She's talking to Mia's teacher, too, and the other chaperone. The three of them laughing as Mouch and Capp help the kids into the turnout coats and hand them helmets too big for their heads. He doesn't remember where he thought he'd be now, when he was thinking about the future ten years ago. That trajectory has faded with time and experience. He knows, though, that he never thought it could be this  _good,_ this  _perfect_. With a beautiful daughter and an adventurous son and a wife he loves surrounded by the job that's given him everything. 


	2. hockey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, but in honor of Game 3 tonight! We know Casey would drag the entire family out to the United Center every chance he gets.

It's a present for all of them, really. She makes a couple of calls, Keith and Seabrook still stop by Molly's occasionally and knock back a few drinks. It's been a rough couple of weeks and the stress levels in the Casey household are reaching record highs. There's a series of questionable apartments fires haunting 51 while Mia is quickly approaching the end of her freshman year of high school and Alex is feeling the pressure as he finishes out his first varsity baseball season. They all deserve something fun and it's for the Stanley Cup. It's the last round of the playoffs and she's got center ice seats at the United Center. Basically, Gabby wins Mom of the Year.

Mia and Alex are arguing at the kitchen table when she walks in, books and index cards spread out as they work on homework. She kicks off her boots, the dog trotting from his usual spot by the windows to greet her. Matt tramples in after her, grumbling under his breath about the politics of the job as he continues his complaints from the car ride home.

"Alright," Gabby calls out, gaining the attention of her family. "Everyone in the living room in five."

Shouts immediately arise from the kids. Mia stating she has an essay due tomorrow morning and she's gonna be writing it all night while Alex balances on his knees on the seat of the chair, whining all the while about the book he was assigned for his last book report. Matt's halfway up the stairs, most likely to take a shower, when he slowly retraces his steps.

"It'll be like a minute at most, I swear," she says, extending an arm towards their front room.

Alex abandons the kitchen for the couch, hopping onto the cushions. Matt follows next, settling into the recliner that he's managed to keep through three separate moves. Mia, lastly, drags her feet as she perches on the arm of the couch, the dog on her heels and curling up at her feet.

She rummages around in her backpack, the envelope with the tickets having sat at the bottom of her bag since she made Brett drive the ambulance to pick them up earlier in the day.

"So," she says, building the suspense. "Your dad and I have furlough for the next week and I've decided that we're gonna do family stuff." Before she can hear the groans from her teenaged daughter and preteen son, she flips open the envelope and pulls the four tickets, fanning them out for everyone to see, the Blackhawk's logo embossed in the cardstock.

Mia is out of her seat first, grabbing at her mother's hand, "Are these really real?"

Gabby laughs, "Yeah, kiddo, it's the real deal."

"Whoa," exclaims Alex as he takes one and holds it up. "The guys are gonna be so jealous."

Matt looks up from his chair, "And how did you manage to swing this, huh?"

"Oh, you know," she says casually. "I know people." She saunters over and leans down, Matt immediately pulling her forward causing her to fall in the chair.

"You're incredible, you know that?"

Her eyes are sparkling as she looks at him, "All in a day's work, Lieutenant."

Matt pulls her closer to him, sliding his lips against hers and tangling his fingers in her hair. "Incredible," he breaks up the word at each syllable, emphasizing them with kisses. Mia and Alex groan, immediately complaining at the PDA. Their parents laugh, untangling themselves and standing up. Matt reaches down to ruffle Alex's hair and press a kiss to the side of Mia's head.

"So, what do you guys think, Sunday pancakes?"

Mia and Alex eagerly nod, following their father into the kitchen, voices loud as they talk over each other in their attempt to rehash what Matt and Gabby missed while on shift yesterday. She follows them down the hallway, pausing in front of a picture of Matt and the kids, all three in red hockey sweaters emblazoned with the Blackhawk's logo standing with the Stanley Cup when it was brought to Firehouse 51 on its victory lap a few years ago. They all have matching grins and looks of childlike wonder and she can't wait to recreate the same picture when the 'Hawks win again this year.


	3. superhero

She's with Antonio when he calls her. Kelly, not Matt, because Matt's on a gurney being wheeled into the ER at Chicago Med and _goddammit_ he couldn't even wait a week before trying to be Superman.

Mia is nestled into her carrier as quickly as possible and Antonio drives with the sirens as she clutches her phone and prays that Kelly doesn't call back with bad news, that the Chief isn't about to offer his sympathies and condolences, or that Brett won't text saying that did all they could, she swears. She barely registers Antonio hitting the breaks, but soon enough they're in front of those same glass doors she's walked through over a thousand times on over a thousand calls except she can't walk through them, _not like this_. The words swirl around her head as she stays rooted in her spot.

_Not like this, Matt, not like this._

There's movement around her and she barely recognizes Herrmann grabbing Mia's diaper bag and carrier or Kelly and Antonio carefully steering her towards those same hard-backed chairs that they are always gathered in - whether it be for Matt or Shay or, _hell_ , anybody else. She clutches at the worn cuffs of her shirt. Really, _his_ shirt. It's frayed at the edges and too big for her frame, the neck of it slipping off one shoulder, but it's warm and smells like his cologne and she had really only pulled it on because she wanted comfort for when she fell asleep. She never thought she'd be sitting in the ER, surrounded by her friends and looking the most vulnerable as she's ever felt in her life.

Mia's passed around from Boden to Otis to Capp to Mouch before ending up nestled in Kelly's arms.

And, Gabby waits. Brett sits next to her for a while, fingers tapping a nervous beat against her thigh. "They're just being extra cautious," she finally says and Gabby breathes, because Brett can give her answers, she can give her the clinical terms and the distance that she needs. "Severide mentioned he had a subdural hematoma a few years back. He was getting a kid out and some stray debris hit them. Kid's fine, though, beyond just general smoke inhalation. Casey took the brunt of it."

"He'll be okay, Gabby," assures Brett.

She nods and goes back to worrying her bottom lip, pulling the sleeves down to cover her hands. _Promise me you won't do anything heroic, okay?_ She had stood in front of the door before he left for shift, Mia in her arms. He had placed both hands on her shoulders and smiled, swooping down for a hard kiss before pulling back, _I'll be fine. Stop worrying._ He tweaked Mia's upturned nose, _Can't leave both my girls to Severide, can I?_ He had left then, looking back to wave at them standing in the doorway before turning the corner and climbing into his truck. Gabby and Mia had watched until the pickup turned the street corner and disappeared from view.

The guys take shifts. Someone is always sitting next to her and someone is always watching Mia. She knows 51 would do this for any firefighter's family, has done the same for various firefighters during her time at the house, but it's different being on the other side of the ritual. She's not a PIC worried about her friend or a candidate worried about her lieutenant. Instead, she's a mother and a wife worried about her husband.

April visits every half hour, whispering to Kelly and patting Gabby's shoulder. She doesn't give any false hope which Gabby appreciates as she clenches her fists and anxiously taps her foot.

She's about to tear out her own hair in worry when Halstead's brother steps out from the OR wing, stripping bloody gloves from his hands. She's out of her chair in a second, Antonio and Kelly on her heels.

"He'll be fine," Will says and she can hear the sighs of relief from everyone. "I'd give him two weeks off, though, just in case. He'll need to be monitored if there are latent after effects. Really we're concerned about his head, there's a lot of people out there who barely bounce back from one hit after a hematoma, let alone this." He nods at Gabby, "I know you know what to look for, but if his concerned ramblings are right, you guys have a little one that needs your attention, too. Don't try to be Superwoman, Dawson."

"I've done this before, Doc." She's stubborn as the day is long and she can hear Antonio huff behind her. "I can take care of my family."

"No one's saying you can't. I'm just saying you don't need to do it by yourself."

She frowns but nods slightly, she knows the guys will be by every day - even when they're on shift - to check in. "Can I see him?"

Will nods, "Don't see why not. I'll have April come get you when he's finally settled in his room. Not everyone at once, though," he looks out at the sea of firemen, a warning in his eyes. "I will kick you all out if you don't follow protocol. Your lieutenant needs rest." There's a smattering of _Alright, alright, alright_ from the guys as they start to stand up, stretching out the kinks from sitting in hospital chairs for so long.

Gabby turns around, searching for Mia. Her baby girl is sleeping in Cruz's hold, one tiny hand clutching his pointer finger. "Thanks Joe," she whispers as she shifts the baby from his arms to hers.

"Don't worry, she's a good baby. Two of my friends, their kid just screams if they let anyone hold him." She laughs and goes to grab the diaper bag, but Cruz gets to it first, shaking his head. "Just focus on seeing the Lieutenant. We got everything else." She looks over and finds Mouch already carrying the car seat and Otis and Severide are cleaning up the mess that ten firefighters have left in the waiting room.

April finds her then, beckoning for Gabby to follow her down another hallway. "I told Kelly the room, so the guys'll be by in a few. I figured you'd want to see him first. Get settled in and everything."

"Thanks," replies Gabby, appreciation flooding her voice.

April waves it off, "Least I can do for two of the people that Kelly never shuts up about." She gestures to a half-open door. "He's in there. We gave him some meds, so he might be a bit groggy. I'll make sure none of the other nurses kick you out. Maybe we can find a crib for Mia." April slips away quietly as Gabby pushes open the door the rest of the way.

Matt's lying in the bed, his face paler than usual with a smattering of small cuts above his eyebrow and along his cheekbone. There's an IV in one hand and she's careful to keep Mia's ever curious hands away from anything keeping him stable.

"Hey," he says when she's finally next to the bed. His blue eyes are tired, pupils blown wide from the drugs. There's a white bandage wrapped around his head and she can feel her heart dropping to her stomach as images from three years ago resurface. "I'm okay, Gabby," he reaches out for her hand, "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

She breaks their handhold to angrily swipe at the tears streaming down her face, "And _I_ told you to not play hero." She places Mia gingerly in Matt's lap, the baby immediately grabbing for her father. She watches as Matt picks up the hand not attached to IVs and carefully taps her nose, before letting her grab ahold of one of his fingers.

"Baby," she waits for his gaze to return to her. "You gotta come home every night. Not just _try_. Herrmann's not the only one on Truck with a family at home anymore."

"I know, I know," his voice is rough and he's gripping her hand tight. The tears are sliding down her face again, making the last of her mascara run. "But, this kid must've been five or six and he looked so scared."

She leans over the railing of the hospital bed, pressing her forehead against his. "Stop going alone. I _know_ you, but until I'm following your ass to calls, you need someone watching your back. Promise?"

"Yeah," he's staring up at her intently. "I promise."

Gabby pulls back and rubs a fist against her eyes. Mia's silently watching the drama unfold, but when she notices her parents' stares she gives a gummy smile, waving a pudgy fist in the air. Gabby leans down again to press a kiss to her cheek, "You don't want anything to happen to daddy do you _mija_?"

"I think it's cheating to use the one-month old against me."

"It's the Chicago way," she drawls back, a flicker of happiness back in her eyes. There's a knock on the door and Antonio and Severide peer in.

"Is it okay to let the cavalry visit?" asks Kelly, a thumb hitched over his shoulder. "They're getting restless.

Matt waves a hand, "I'm fine, the Doc's just being mean." Gabby rolls her eyes from his side, but wisely doesn't comment.

Antonio's through the door first, offering a fist bump to his brother-in-law, "Gave us a good scare there, man. Your sister's on her way. I just called to let her know you're outta surgery. Ma's gonna drop by the house over the next couple days, too, just to check in." Gabby groans and Antonio shoves her, " Be nice, all she'll do is play with Mia and cook you food." He holds up his phone, "I'm sorry to do this to you guys, but Voight's calling all hands on deck. Are you gonna be okay?" he asks his sister. "Cause I can get Burgess or Roman to take my place."

She shakes her head, "We'll be fine Antonio. Thank you, though, for staying with us."

He presses a kiss to her cheek and gives her a hug, "That's what big brothers do, remember?" He squeezes Matt's ankle and then he leaves as all of Firehouse 51 squeezes into the room.

Capp and Tony only stay a few moments, letting Matt know they're glad he's okay before clearing some space. Not long after, Brett and Boden say their goodbyes, promising to check in later in the day. The guys of Truck 81 stay longest, talking to their Lieutenant and giving him grief over the injuries. Kelly stays, though, keeping an eye on Mia as Matt rests and Gabby listens to various doctors and specialists.

It's only when visiting hours are over and April comes back around that Severide picks himself up off the chair he'd been occupying all day. "Come on, Dawson I'll take you guys home."

She looks back at Matt, awake and alert and closely watching the Bulls game, and hesitates.

"Go home," he says. "You know Mia's sleep schedule is probably all messed up from today. Go home and eat something and sleep on a bed not these chairs. I'll be fine, I promise."

Gabby worries her bottom lip for a moment and then picks Mia up off of Matt's hospital bed. "Only 'cause you're using the one-month old against me."

He presses a lingering kiss to her mouth, pulling back to whisper, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you."

"I love you, too."

He runs a finger along Mia's downy tuft of dark hair, "And I love you, baby girl." Looking up at Kelly, he nods solemnly, "Thanks man, for all of this."

"No sweat," shrugs Severide. "You'd do the same for me." Then he grabs Mia's car seat from the corner and helps Gabby nestle the baby inside safely, shouldering the diaper bag, too. She looks back and waves bye to Matt, who grins and waves back. "He'll be fine," Kelly whispers in her ear as he leads them towards the exit. "Look on the bright side, Casey just bought himself at least two-weeks paid leave with you and the baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still alive after last night? My heart's still broken if you're wondering, it's literally on the ground in pieces. What did you guys think of the ep? Tell me your reactions here or you can commiserate with me on tumblr: irisweest


	4. congratulations

She loses the war before the fight has even begun.

They're late for work. Well, almost. No one's on the apparatus floor when they walk up and the locker room's empty as she throws her backpack at the bottom of her locker and waits for him to pull on his shirt, the red bugles on his collar shining proudly. He keeps catching her gaze, smiling widely at the knowledge of their future. She shoves him gently towards the door and follows his lead as they make their way to the conference room.

She's too busy pulling her hair back to notice the hollers until she's got elbows in her side and claps to her shoulder.

She glares balefully at Matt standing off to the side, smile still on his face, as he watches the madness unfold. She'd say she hates it. Hates all the attention. Hates how it's no longer  _their_  thing even though they never actively tried to keep it quiet. But, the congratulations that flow from her coworkers, the grins and chatter that grow as the excitement does, reminds her how intertwined her life has become with her family at 51. The Chief lets it continue until he calls foul, waving his hands for quiet, his baritone calling out a loud  _Alright, enough!_  and cutting through the crowd.

"I just have a couple announcements for the start of shift," Boden starts, "First, welcome back Dawson, 61 is always lucky to have you onboard. In the meantime, a new firefighter will be joining Truck. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." He lingers on Otis and Cruz, jostling each other at the back of the room, before crossing his arms and nodding to Severide and Herrmann. "Alright, you two, you're up."

Gabby feels a tap on her shoulder and looks over to see Brett pulling a pastel-colored bag from under the table.

"Look, we're not really the sentimental kind of people," Herrmann starts and she can already feel tears pricking in the corners of her eyes.

_"Oh, god_ ," she groans. "Don't make me cry, Herrmann, I have a rep to uphold."

"Eh, we just want you guys to know that you're gonna be really great parents and your kid is gonna love all of us more than you," Severide waves a hand as Brett moves the bag in front of her.

It looks so out of place to her, with its pale green polka dots and muted yellow stripes amidst the dark navy of everyone's clothing and the harsh red of the CFD logos. Someone - probably Otis - has pushed Matt over to her side, she can feel his breath on her cheek as he leans over her shoulder, curiosity gleaming in his blue eyes.

"You gonna open it?"

She rises at the hint of a challenge in his voice, staking her claim on the first of what she knows will be many gifts for their child, and pulls out the tissue paper crumpled at the top. She tilts the bag and reaches in, her fingers finding softness almost immediately. The blanket is blue with firetrucks haphazardly patterned on the plush fabric. There's a toy firetruck in the gift bag, too, with cartoonish eyes that look out where the windshield usually is. Matt immediately grabs the truck from her hands and holds it up with wonder.

"Thanks, guys," his voice rough and Gabby feels victorious knowing she's not the only one close to tears from emotion. She clutches the baby blanket close to her chest for a few moments before raising a finger, a warning in her voice, "This is the only firefighter related stuff I want."

Everyone erupts into laughs, breaking the tension and clearing the air. There's a few lingering congratulations as she packs the gifts carefully back into the bag when the alarm bells go off and suddenly, there's a race to the bay and it's business as usual.

When she enters the baby's room four months later to an elaborate firefighter theme, she sighs, figuring there are worse things her child could become than a Chicago smoke-eater.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i deal with imminent angst by writing fluff, surprise surprise. come follow me on tumblr (irisweest) where i promise it's dawsey trash 24/7


	5. homemade

It's the middle of summer in Chicago and she's slowly losing her mind. Alex, the perfectly docile newborn that he is, sits in his highchair watching the world around him while his sister shrieks in the backyard, running through the sprinklers that Antonio and Diego set up a little while ago. Eva sits at the counter, college applications spread in front of her. It's nice, the feeling of family, of a house overflowing with people.

She's got one eye on Alex and the other on her stand mixer, waiting for the masa to finish, when Antonio sneaks up behind her, stealing a bit of the meat and red sauce filling that their Abuela perfected years ago. She whacks his hand away, laughing all the while, "Go get Diego and Mia. They can start making the tamales in a couple of minutes."

It's a Dawson family tradition. The sun comes out, the last of the snow melts away, the beaches open, and the Dawsons get to work on making enough tamales to feed half of Chicago.

Mia's dripping water through the entire house as Gabby covers the kitchen table in wax paper and places the masa and corn husks in the middle. Eva positions Alex's highchair at the head of the table so he can watch and Diego throws a towel on top of Mia's head, ruffling her hair and sending her into a peal of laughter. Soon enough, the kids are all seated, ready to help.

"Did you guys wash your hands?" asks Antonio, training his eye on each child. There are nods all around, patiently waiting for him to give the go signal. Gabby stands between Mia and Alex, poised to assist her eager daughter. Antonio waves for the start and Diego and Eva immediately grab for the masa, forming the shells for the tamales' filling.

Mia takes her time, watching her mother and emulating each action. Gabby carefully takes the pliable dough, creating a rectangle with it on top of one of the corn husks. The filling goes next, just a scoop, before more masa is molded on top. The last step, the one that takes most of Mia's concentration, is wrapping the completed tamale in the corn husk and placing it in the growing pile in the middle of the table where Antonio periodically moves a few to the steamer. Eva and Diego move fast from years of practice while Gabby has a hint of a smile as Mia's tongue pokes out from the side of her mouth and her brow furrows above her eyes like her father's as she finishes her second tamale to her mother's tenth.

"Wanna save yours for daddy?" Gabby whispers in her daughter's ear. "He's gonna be super surprised later. He loves tamales."

"Really?" squeaks Mia, clambering to her feet on the chair.

Gabby presses her back into the booster seat before she falls and nods. "Of course, I'll make sure Uncle Antonio sets them aside."

Antonio winks at his niece from across the table, "Yours probably taste the best anyways, kiddo."

Mia's blue eyes widen with happiness as she sets to make another tamale before her cousins use up all of the ingredients.

"You bringing them to the firehouse?" Antonio asks his sister as she washes her hands and goes to search for a bottle for Alex.

Gabby sets to warming it up and testing the milk on her wrist as she answers him, "Yeah, probably for dinner."

"That's definitely not enough to feed a whole firehouse."

She flicks her head back towards a warming oven and Antonio pulls down the door, "That's why I made arroz con pollo while you were watering my lawn. There's a second dish for you and the kids cause we all know if left to your own devices you'll just get take out from the Thai place around the corner."

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Gabby," he replies, tweaking her nose. "I can manage two kids just fine."

"Yeah, I know," she presses a kiss to his cheek before picking Alex up out of his chair and coaxing him to drink from the bottle.

The kids' voices grow louder as they get closer to the end. Gabby can feel Antonio's frustration climb until he sends the three to the bathroom to clean up, assigning Eva the job of picking a movie when they are finished. She watches as her brother finishes molding the last of the masa, efficiently wrapping them up in the husks and placing them in the pot.

It's almost like she's stepped back in time, over a decade and a half ago, she thinks that was the last time she and Antonio did this, simply spent an afternoon doing nothing at all. Most of their interactions seem to be at the firehouse or the precinct, on the job and with only a few minutes to spare. Even though, she can't quite remember the last time she got out of bed for anything other than late night feedings and she's sure she doesn't know how long it's been since Antonio's worn anything other than the badge, gun, and leather jacket uniform of the Intelligence Unit. But, it's summer in Chicago and as the city grows warmer, the streets get meaner and the fires burn hotter. She guesses there's a reason they need to use their kids as an excuse for family bonding in their lines of work.

"Sure you don't want help?" Antonio asks as he slams the trunk closed and waves a hand at Mia and Alex snug in their carseats. He rests a hip against the driver's door. "I promise Eva and Diego won't ruin your perfect house."

Gabby walks down to the curb, precariously balancing a tupperware of tortillas and the diaper bag. "We'll be fine. Just clean my kitchen."

"Alright, alright," he opens the car door and taps on the roof before wagging a finger at Alex. "You're the boss, bud. Make sure your mom gets to 51 safe and sound." Alex's gummy smile is his only response and Gabby rolls her eyes at her older brother's antics.

"I'll be back later, five bucks says they crash in Matt's quarters in an hour or two."

"Oh, but it'd be rude to take your money."

"Bye loser," she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and then slides into the driver's seat, Mia already chanting excitedly in from the back. The drive to the firehouse takes twice as long with evening traffic and Mia's off-key singing, but soon her daughter's pressing her face against the window of the car and waving to Cruz and Otis, playing bags in the station's wide driveway, Pouch patiently lying in the sun.

Gabby taps the horn twice, rolling down the passenger window to call out, "Somebody call for a delivery?"

Otis yells over his shoulder into the firehouse while Gabby parks, Cruz and Pouch making their way to the curb.

"You bored at home or something, Dawson?" Cruz asks as he lifts up the trunk and surveys the food. "Maternity leave not as exciting as you thought?" She rolls her eyes, about to respond, when Otis, Severide, Herrmann, and Capp meet them at the car. Instead, she dives into the backseat to unbuckle an already squirming Mia.

"Remember the rules," Gabby warns her before unlatching the seatbelt and opening the door. Mia tumbles out, immediately seeking Pouch. "Do you guys mind grabbing the food? There's a tupperware in the front seat, too."

"We got it, Dawson," nods Severide as he pulls open the passenger door and shoulders the diaper bag, handing the tortillas to Otis. Capp grabs one tray of food from the trunk while Cruz grabs another and Herrmann carefully watches Mia and Pouch.

Gabby pulls Alex out, carseat and all, and locks the car before following the group into 51. There's shouts of welcome from the Squad table as she passes through the apparatus floor. Boden's at the control deck, smiling down at little Mia as she tells him about her day.

"Whoa," exclaims Brett as she looks at the array presented. "This is certainly a feast."

"You mean tradition," corrects Cruz as he unloads his cargo. "Summer in Chicago means nothing without tamales."

"And the Dawsons make some of the best tamales in the city," adds Mouch as he rises from his usual spot to join the growing crowd in the kitchen. Gabby's placing the carseat on the table when Mia's squealing  _Daddy!_  diverts her attention. Matt's walking down the hallway, his hair rumpled and holding a file, when he pauses as Mia launches herself towards him for a hug.

"Well this is a surprise," he grins, eyes crinkling at the corner, as he walks into the break room, Mia's slender arms still wrapped around his neck. "What did 51 do to deserve such a meal?"

"By being heroes," answers Mia solemnly before burying her face in Matt's neck from embarrassment. Matt leans down to press a quick kiss to Gabby's hair and poke Alex's tummy.

"I thought you and Antonio were babysitting all the kids."

"Oh, did you think we were making all of those tamales for you to hoard?" she teases. "No, he's cleaning up the mess he made in our kitchen. Mia thought we should do something nice for her dad. But, I can turn around and give this to the 2-1. I'm sure Voight would  _love_  some home cooked food." Gabby's eyes are sparkling as she spins to face Matt, her smile bright and wide.

"You're on thin ice, Dawson," he replies, leaning down for a second kiss as Mia kicks her feet, indicating her wish to be on the ground again. He releases her and watches as she trots over to the counter, reaching up on her tip toes to see even though her head barely grazes the top.

Severide takes notice and crouches down, helping her clamber onto his shoulders. "What do you want, kid," he asks. "I'll make you a plate."

Matt leans against the table, his left side pressed against Gabby's right, watching their friends tease each other over the food, voices loud and affectionate.

Mia comes by a few minutes later pulling on Gabby's shirt, "We almost forgot, mommy! Daddy's plate." Mother and daughter share grins as they look over at Matt, whose eyes are wide in suspense.

Gabby leans down, "It's in my bag, do you wanna get it?"

Mia nods and carefully unzips the diaper bag before uncovering a smaller tupperware and bringing it over to Matt. She hands it over before burrowing into his side again.

"Mia made those," Gabby prompts with a small smile. "She's a natural in the kitchen."

Matt looks down at his daughter's blue eyes, clouded with anticipation, and uncovers the plastic container. He picks up a tamale and takes a bite, slowly chewing until Mia's exasperated. Laughing, he hands the tupperware back to Gabby and picks up his daughter again, "They're very good, Mia," giving her a conspiratorial wink before lowering his voice slightly, "I think they might be better than your mom's!"

Gabby whacks him in the arm but Mia's toothy smile makes up for her affronted gasp as their daughter wiggles back down to the ground and skips over towards the rest of 51 loudly proclaiming that  _Daddy says I'm a better cook than Mommy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you guys are from chicago, you know that the person with the cooler of tamales is the coolest person in the neighborhood. my dad and i go toe to toe over the last homemade tamale in our fridge every summer. 
> 
> ALSO, are you guys ready for the second part of the crossover? i thought we needed some happy dawson sibling time. if you're watching tonight, come chill with me on tumblr (irisweest) for all the usual trash reactions and those moments when i tend to scream 'hey i've been there' for the chicago shows.


End file.
